


just one is enough

by showhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, THIS IS SOME BAD SHIT YALL SHOULDNT READ THIS, Unbeta-ed, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. final

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in four hours. Please don't read this mess, it doesn't have a plot. SWP = story without plot LOL

Minhyuk is a poet.

 

At least, that's what he calls himself. The pile of handwritten finished poems in his apartment shelf, papers all neatly stacked above each other, along with the pending drafts stored in his laptop and phone, are something he can proudly brag about along with the title he bestowed upon himself.

 

He started writing when he was sevenㅡ too young and too naive to understand that the writing industry is cruel and toughㅡ keeping a firm mindset that when he grew up, he'll pursue a degree that can help him write better poems to show to the world. He believes he's a good writer, someone who is able to freely express his deep thoughts about love, pain, and everything about life itself, all within a few lines of rhyming words and nonsensical metaphors.

 

He did finish with a degree, all set to conquer the industry with his honed skills and worn-out dictionary, but it wasn't as merciful as he made it out to be. Minhyuk had a hard time getting his message out to the public, not being able to actually publish any of his works in an actual book or at least a contributor to anything properly published. He posts them up online instead, where only a few people get to appreciate what he's written and finished with little to no hours of sleep, armed with only his malfunctioning laptop and overused coffee mug.

 

It's the 302nd poem he will be starting on, to be exact, when he enters the coffee shop near his apartment to get an Americano he's been craving for the past few days. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, holding his laptop close to his chest as he chooses a seat by the window of the shop, overlooking the busy streets of Seoul.

 

The endless train of people outside walking in opposite directions, bumping against each other without sparing as much as a glance or a simple _sorry_ , is something he finds astonishing. It's almost in the same context as a stranger not giving a fuck about one person dying as he passes in front of him, and in that sense, Minhyuk finds the world mind-boggling, but at the same time, amusing. In that same sense, he could've met his soulmate at any time in his life, and that soulmate of his is the one who's supposed to change his life forever, but because he doesn't have any idea who they are or how they look, they would end up ignoring each other to the point where destiny has to find a way to make them meet again.

 

A waitress approaches his table, meekly asking for his order, and he replied with a simple _'one venti Americano, please'_ accompanied with his sweet, toothy smile. She hides the blush on her cheeks with the menu she's holding, excusing herself from his table.

 

He opens his laptop, expecting for it to bail out on him like how it's been acting after he installed a new program he thought was going to help his laptop work faster, but luckily it opens without a hitch.

 

The blank Microsoft Word file welcomes him with dismay and Minhyuk tries to look around inside the cafe or outside the streets that will give him the inspiration to write something worth adding to his stash of infamous poems. 

 

A soft bell echoing across the almost-empty café distracts Minhyuk from his inspiration-hunting. Someone enters the  café; he's well-built with a defined chest and sculpted arms, along with sun-kissed skin and big, plump lips that Minhyuk can't take his eyes away from. The stranger is holding a laptop bag in his arms with a pen in between his lips, holding it firm while he scans around the coffee shop to find a place he can comfortably sit on. Their eyes meet and Minhyuk feels like an eternity passes as they stare at each other for more than a few seconds, before the stranger tears his gaze away, eyeing the seat just one table away from Minhyuk and beside the windows as well.

 

He makes his way to the table across Minhyuk, only having one table separating them and if the table were to be removed, they could've been facing each other and that would be embarassing because Minhyuk can already feel heat rushing to his cheeks, especially after the stranger smiles at him as soon as he settles on his seat.

 

The café is much more quieter after that short encounter. Minhyuk doesn't look up anymore, afraid of meeting the man's intense gaze again. He keeps his eyes on the screen of his laptop and the empty document just waiting to be filled with his imagination and emotions. On the corner of his eye he sees the same waitress approaching the stranger's table, looking even more ridiculous when she fans her face with the menu on her hands. Minhyuk takes it as a chance to give the stranger another look and he takes his time admiring the stranger's features. He's the kind of guy a simple boy like him can only dream of being with; Minhyuk even bets that he has a sexy and worthy girlfriend waiting for him in their shared apartment or house downtown. 

 

He absentmindedly types one sentence into the empty document on his laptopㅡ _When you hold me in your arms, the world feels right_ ㅡ and he's surprised to have even thought of the stranger that way. Minhyuk removes his hands from the keyboard, impatiently tapping it instead against the cold, wooden table to distract himself from the wave of thoughts on his mind. There are a lot of things he can associate with the stranger, like how his jet-black hair is as dark as the night sky whenever it's about to rain, or how his hazelnut eyes remind him of the warm sunsets Minhyuk loved to watch outside of his balcony. 

 

The waitress places his order beside his laptop and he thanks her before taking a sip from the cup, subtly glancing one more time. _He looks too good to be true_ , he thinks to himself. The stranger now has his laptop opened in front of him, mirroring Minhyuk. It bothers him a bit, a thought scratching at the back of his head to find out what the stranger is doing, if he's writing like Minhyuk, or playing a default computer game, or surfing the net and reading some good book he downloaded in a jiffy. He doesn't realize the stranger is staring back at him, a smile slowly forming on his face when he sees Minhyuk squirming in his seat to hide his face behind his small laptop. 

 

Minhyuk jabs two fingers against his forehead, massaging it because he can sense a headache coming from the stress he's feeling that moment. He isn't supposed to feel that way over someone he barely even knows, but his mind is on a roll and he decides to use focus all of his energy instead on the poem he's already started on.

 

 _When you hold me in your arms, the world just feels right_  
_While I run my fingers through your hair, as dark as the night_  
_Your eyes are like sunsets, pulling me in deep  
Along with these memories, all worth the keep_

 

He runs his own fingers through his own golden blond locks, carefully squinting his eyes when he feels exhaustion after staring at the computer screen for too long. Minhyuk knows the stranger looks at his way from time to time, feeling his heavy gaze whenever Minhyuk's body is completely slouched towards the laptop in front of him.

 

Thirty minutes later, Minhyuk is eight lines in and the stranger hasn't left yet. He's done with his coffee, unlike Minhyuk whose Americano looks untouched beside his laptop. He drinks from it once before focusing again, shuffling through the endless string of words he's thinking of that can properly express what he's feeling that day. 

 

The stranger is busy with something, just like Minhyuk. He takes note of how he scrunches his nose every five minutes, how he sighs through his nose like he's frustrated with something, and how he glances up to Minhyuk once in a while, not giving a shit if he gets caught or not.

 

Minhyuk's words continously pour out from his heart after that, explaining his pounding heart and overflowing feelings through flowery words and synonyms to make it look like it's written by a lover to his special half of fifty years.

 

He doesn't notice the time passing by, just like how he never does especially when he's too immersed in his writing. The cashier gives them both a smile when she calls their attention from the counter, announcing that their closing time is almost up.

 

Minhyuk sees the stranger keeping his laptop inside his bag, so he takes it as the cue to close his laptop as well, slowly lifting it up from the table before standing up from his seat after sitting for approximately an hour or so. The poem is done, the coffee is finished, the stranger is smiling at him, _again_ , as he waits for Minhyuk to pass by his table to follow behind. 

 

They silently go out of the café together. Minhyuk pulls the sleeves of his sweater down to his wrists, admiring the cold, winter breeze that Seoul brings every November. The amount of people have lessened compared to the city's state hours before, but they still didn't mind when others bumped against them or when they collided in an orderly fashion. Minhyuk wonders if they've all met their soulmates already, if they already met the people who exist to change their lives forever, or if they met strangers who just stayed for one moment in their life to make them feel something new, even for just those few fleeting hours. The stranger bumps an elbow against his own, startling Minhyuk.

 

"I finished a story, thanks to you."

 

The stranger quietly utters in the midst of the weird atmosphere around them and Minhyuk doesn't have the time to think about his reply when he answers, "And I managed to write a full poem as well."

 

They both chuckle in amusement, arms brushing against each other and Minhyuk feels like something _more_ is about to happen, but their soft laughters die into silence and the stranger waves a hand in front of his face.

 

"I'm going now."

 

Minhyuk nods. At that second, he realizes that a single moment can have a great impact on one's life. For Minhyuk's, however, he finds it in the middle of an empty cafe, in front of a stranger who's taken a liking in staring at him like he doesn't even care if Minhyuk notices. Will he remember this moment days from now? Probably. Months from now? Barely. Years from then? He surely wouldn't. But it's worth the four hours of his life and he's contented knowing that it is already a written memory in that special chapter in the storybook of his boring life.

 

"Me too." 

 

Hyunwoo's left foot is facing the left way outside the café, Minhyuk's apartment is located on the other side. He knows this is it. He knows it's finally time to say goodbye.

 

"Goodbye."

 

"Bye."

 

They go their separate ways and Minhyuk finds himself smiling as he heads home. They never meet again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, congrats. you finished a very awful fic.  
> TO ANYONE WHO WANTS A CUTER ENDING KINDLY PRESS NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE SETTLED WITH THIS ENDING THEN DON'T PRESS NEXT CHAPTER  
> aNYWAYS  
> my writing updates (and woes) can be found at my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk)!  
> and as usual, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU WANT A CUTE ENDING COMPARED TO THE LAST ONE WELL HERE IS A SMALL EPILOGUE TO MAKE U HAPPY OKAY BYE

 

Later that night, he's in the middle of surfing random writing sites and journals when he sees a newly-written post up in the LiveJournal top picks. The title catches his eye so he opens it right away, mouth gaping in awe.

 

 **Never thought yellow could be this beautiful;**  
_Written by: Son Hyunwoo_

 

It's a guy looking for someone he met that afternoon, someone who had blond hair and a cute smile and dazzling eyes and a laugh that is worth listening to.

 

Minhyuk curses himself for being too easy but he types a comment right away.

 

_Name's Lee Minhyuk, by the way. Sorry I never got the chance to introduce myself earlier._

 

He closes his laptop after, crossing his fingers and hoping for the best. That special chapter in his life is about to unravel itself again and hopefully, this time around, it would be worth endless words and pages.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mESS i told yOU


End file.
